Conveyor chains are used widely in industry to move heavy articles, such as car bodies on an assembly line through the assembly process. A preferred type of conveyor chain is an X-link conveyor chain in which side links are connected to two center links by pins. The center and side links are generally forged steel links which are hardened to improve wear characteristics. Even though the links and pins are hardened, over time the links and pins wear as a result of friction. As the chain is used, links and pins become worn and the conveyor chain must be replaced periodically. It is expensive to replace a conveyor chain and a need exists for a reparable conveyor chain in which worn links can be renewed.
Forged chain links generally have a parting line extending longitudinally on both the inside and outside surfaces of the chain links. The parting lines are generally at the mid-point of the chain links and create a focused wear point for pins used to connect the links together.
A key factor in extending the life of a chain is providing adequate lubrication of the chain. Lubrication (in the form of oil, grease or other lubricant) is applied to wear surfaces of the pins and links. Lubrication may be applied by periodic application or automatic application by conventional means. One problem faced in the lubrication of X-link conveyor chains is that it is difficult to provide adequate lubrication between the bearing surfaces of the pin and links, especially in the central portions thereof, without providing excessive lubrication which tends to drain from the chain in an undesirable fashion.